A conventional device that projects an image to a wall surface or a screen includes a so-called projector. A mainstream of the projector is a so-called stationary type device which is supplied with power from a commercial power supply and is used in a state of being fixed at a certain position. The stationary type projector projects an image to a given portion of the wall surface or to the screen in its fixed state.
Recently, on the other hand, a mobile projector compact in size and easy to carry is proposed as the projector. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a mobile terminal with a projector function that includes an upper cabinet, a lower cabinet, and a hinge for mutually pivotally connecting the upper cabinet and the lower cabinet, and also includes a projector having a lens and a light source.
As a mobile electronic device with a function of projecting an image, Patent Literature 2 to Patent Literature 4 describe mobile electronic devices allows the user to perform operations by projecting operation keys using an image projector and by detecting an input to a projection plane using an input detector. Patent Literature 2 describes a touch panel as an input detector, and Patent Literature 3 describes a detection device for detecting an obstacle on an image projection area as an input detector. Patent Literature 4 describes that a blank or printed flat paper is used as a screen to which an image including operation keys is projected.
As a display control system with a function of projecting an image, Patent Literatures 5 and 6 describe display control systems for controlling contents to be displayed on a display means based on a voice recognition result. Patent Literature 5 describes that contents to be displayed on a display means, of additional contents related to display contents of display data, are changed based on a voice recognition result. Patent Literature 6 describes that a result related to enhancement effect of voice recognition results is detected as enhanced voice information and that the enhancement effect is given in a display screen based on the detected enhanced voice information.